zenescopeentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Patty Halliwell
The only child of Penny Johnson and Jack Allen Halliwell, Patty was destined to be the mother of the Charmed Ones. She was not destined to live to see it, though. She died less than a year after her youngest child, Paige Matthews was born. On the Show She married Victor Bennett, but did not take his name. Together, they had three daughters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. After she and Victor broke up for good, she got together with her whitelighter, Sam Wilder, an action that was completely forbidden, which is why when she found out she was pregnant with Paige, she, along with Sam and her mother, decided that they must hide her daughter's existence from the elders. In the Comics The Sourcebook "The Warren Witches grew stronger with each generation until Patricia Halliwell gave birth to The Charmed Ones, a trio of sisters prophesied to be the most powerful witches the world has ever known." Last Witch Effort When Kyle helps Paige crossover into the land of the dead, it is meant to be a temporary thing. Despite being dead, Patty gets to help her youngest daughter out. When Paige asks about her parents, the ones who raised her, Patty tells her they don't have time, because Paige can't spend much time here. When asked about Prue, Patty tells her that Prue's absense is complicated, but that she won't be able to join them. Patty and her mom then show Paige the power they have gathered together . . . the power of the Warren line, including Melinda Warren herself. The Charmed Offensive Not about to abandon her daughters when she can help, Patty, Grams, and the rest of the Warren witches help out in the fight against Neena and her demon army. When the Charmed Ones are having trouble with their plan to bind Neena's powers, Patty, along with the other Warren witches and the elders, lends their powers to the spell. After the battle, she gets a chance to talk to Sam and then her daughters. When asked once more about Prue, she finally tells her daughters﻿ that Prue moved on to her next life. However, when the girls are out of hearing range, a figure leaning against a column tells her and her mom that they shouldn't have lied to the girls like that. The figure, who is revealed to be Cole Turner, clearly not confined to the false paradise where he helped Piper, confronts them about lying to the girls and wants to know when they are going to help him, since he got Piper to trust him. Patty tells him that doesn't count since Piper didn't have a choice and that if her wants their help, then he's going to have to find Prue. Cupid's Harrow Patty finds Cole as he is observing Phoebe, Coop, and PJ having a picnic. She tells him that it wasn't his place to interfere and reminds him that if he wasn't the help of the Warren witches, then he'd better get back to looking for Prue. The Heavens Can Wait Prue told Cole that when she reached the Beyond her mom, Grams, and Andy welcomed her. Quotes Volume 2 *"Find my daughter, Cole. Find Prue." - The Charmed Offensive﻿ Volume 3 *"If you want the Warren witches to help convince the Elders that you can move on, you need to stop obssessing with Phoebe and get back to work finding Prue." - Cupid's Harrow Gallery Patty03.png|The Sourcebook Patty01.png|Last Witch Effort Patty02.png|The Charmed Offensive Patty04.png|Cupid's Harrow Patty05.png|The Heavens Can Wait Flashback ﻿ Category:Charmed Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 2 Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 3 Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Ghost Characters Category:Characters